Do you fight?
by sunthorn
Summary: When Murtagh had been brought to Galbatorix, he had been under the inpression that he was the only one the king had wanted to train. Boy was he wrong...
1. Chapter 1

_She saw him brought into the castle. She had allways been treated well by the king, but when the new "prisoner" arrive, she had a feeling he would be the king's new favourite._ When Murtagh is brought to Galbatorix he tas under the impression that **he **was the only one the king wanted to train. Boy was he wrong...

Just a short chapter to see whether people like it. My first Eragon fic, so be nice. Actally don't be nice. Flames welcome! I wanna get better.

I was preparing for training when the servant knocked on the door of my quarters. "Miss, the king wishes to see you in his throne room." I continued to dress. "Now." she said when i still did nothing. I sighed loudly. "Yes i heard you the first time. Tell him i'm on my way." The girl nodded and left. I peeled off my training attire and sat down to read, having no intention of actually giving Galbatorix the pleasure of seeing me obey a direct command. Suddenly i heard a rather loud commotion outside. I went to the window and glanced around. My eyes fell on the most attractive young man i had ever laid eyes on. He was struggling against two taller, bald men, who were dragging him into the castle. "Well, i guess i found out why that wretched king wanted me in the throne room..." i murmered to myself as i left my room. I definatly had to find out who that dark haired young man was.

When I reached the huge doors, i paused for a moment trying to hear what was going on inside. It seemed the king had just finished giving an order because i heard several sets of footsteps coming my way. The doors burst open suddenly, and the two bald men i saw outside earlier strode out with the darkhaired man in tow. I squealed and scrambled backwards to avoid getting trampled by the large men; they didnt appear to notice me, but the younger one certainly did. At first he just gave me the fleeting glare of a prisoner, but then he did a double-take. His eyes widened as he took me in, and a bit of color appeared on his pale cheeks. Just as suddenly as the change was there, it was gone, as was the man that beared it. I could understand him for gawking. I look rather out of place here at the Kings castle the castle. There are hardly any women living inside, and the ones that do are slaves. I'm...well, i'm treated with respect. I am the daughter of a Forsworn, though i hate Galbatorix with every fiber in my being. I swear, that wretched old man will never die. Anyway, now that the others were gone, Galbatorix had a clear view of me and beckoned me inside. I complied, wanting to know what was going on. "You wanted to see me sir?" i asked with feigned politeness. " Yes." the king answered seriously. "As you can see, we've accuired a new prisoner." The way he said "prisoner" made my skin crawl with dread. "He will be kept in the dungeons until his alligiance is assured. Until then, you may continue your training as planned, but when this man is readied, he shall become my new full-time student. When that happens i don't want you anywhere near the practice field or his quarters, is that understood?" I stayed silent throughout his whole speech, disbelieving it more every second. I lived for the brief hour everyday i was allowed out to train, and now he was going to take that from me? I cursed him in my mind, but said obediently, "Yes master." and it was done. I no longer wanted to meet the handsome stranger. I now loathed him as much as the damned king himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please RR!!! i know its not that good, but cut me some slack, i'm new here!**

_I hate Galbatorix. I think I'll run away…psshh; I'd only get about a league away before they would catch me and kill me._ As the girl continued to curse Galbatorix in her head, she realized was nearing her new assigned quarters. Her old room was too near to that new man's quarters. The door of the new room was large and had silver fittings on the side. "Probably ordered to make me feel as if I was still important", she muttered scathingly. She pushed open the gate to her new life and planned on waiting for the servant in bed. She owned only necessary possessions so it would only take one servant to deliver them. Sighing, she observed the interior the bedroom. There was no touch of love or care anywhere in the whole area. Everything was made of hard iron or dark mahogany, making it feel cold and uninviting. She sighed again and, because there were no sheets on the elaborate four-poster bed, sat in a hard backed chair that faced the drab stone fireplace. Since the girl had no intention of going before Galbatorix that day, she wore her long black hair in a limp braid, and was dressed in trousers and a man's tunic. This was the first day she had not been able to train, and she was rather jumpy. So it was as mush as a surprise to her as the servant that came knocking an hour later, that the girl had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Lady Nyala? Milady, please wake up."

The voice echoed in Nyalas' head as she struggled up right.

"Hmm? Wha…?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Milady, I have your belongings." said a young female servant. She held the small pile of clothes and weapons out to Nyala, who quickly stood.

"Oh, Thaeilla, hello. By the way, don't call me "Milady," you know mw better than that." Nyala added as she took the garments into her own hands.

"As you wish, Nyala."

"Good. Anyway, have you heard of the kings new favorite?" Nyala said casually, strolling over to the large wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"He looked hardly strong enough to spar a child, and his physical condition was horrid."

Thaeilla winced and said, "Do you not know who he is, Nyala?"

Nyala shrugged. "A Shade?"

The servant stifled a chuckle. She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head as if feeling sorry for Nyala's ignorance. "No, Milady. He is Murtagh, son of Morzan. He is like you."

**Hey! Please tell me if its boring I want to get better. I know this one is rather short and slow, but it will get better, I promise! Keep Rockin!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, i know these are so short, but i only get inspiration in little bursts, so sue me. and plus, i'm a total lazybum. it will get longer when my attention span gets longer. please tell me anything i'm doing wrong, and i apologize again for it being so short.**

**Oh yah, i forgot to do a disclaimer on the first two chapters, so heres one: I do not own eragon or any of its characters, places, or languages. i only own Nyala and Thaeilla. christopher P. owns everything else. (lucky duck...)**

Nyala's jaw dropped. A whole reel of mental scenes played out in her head. Spying on Murtagh eating from around the corner, begging Durza to let her go play with Murtagh, having Durza yell at her because he said that she was better than Murtagh. Nyala could hardly breathe; this man who was supposed to be the king's new apprentice was Murtagh. The man who had gaped blatantly at her just days before, was Murtagh. Had he recognized her? No, he couldn't have! They had been forbidden from interacting with each other…

Nyala collapsed heavily on the very chair she had just moments before been peacefully sleeping on. She brought up a shaking hand to push a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Milady? Are you well?" Thaeilla inquired stepping closer to her mistress. Nyala looked up in agony.

"No. No, I'm not well. I have been caused so much pain by the same man my whole life, and now he returns to finish the job! He will kill me like this, Thaeilla! He has taken away everything I love…" Tears now streamed down her cheeks. Thaeilla patted her shoulder, but made no other move to console Nyala. She stared intently at the wardrobe as if in deep thought.

"Nyala, do you now consider Murtagh your enemy?" she said, turning her focus back to Nyala.

"Nay, I just wish he would leave." Nyala stood and progressed to her bed. She curled up on the bare mattress and began to sulk.

"Oh, well, never mind then. I was going to suggest you challenge him to a duel and kill him…" Thaeilla looked rather disconcerted as she headed to the door. "I shall fetch your blankets if you wish it, Milady." She said as she opened the door. Nyala was silent.

"Right. I'll be going then, Milady." Thaeilla smiled lightly and shut the door behind her.

Nyala thrashed violently on the bed as if to be rid of this nightmarish life she had been given. _Thaeilla was right…I should kill him. He deserves it. _She groaned and turned on her belly, which protested with a loud gurgle. "I need food…" she muttered, irritated. _Food is so troublesome…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know I never update; I've just been real busy with soccer and class and things. And I know this is short, but I promise I'll update soon. Please review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time I was the kings' favorite. He let me stay in the nice bedrooms, and I could eat whatever I wanted. He made Durza train me, and I could practice with my sword whenever I wanted. But still, I didn't train with the king until Murtagh left. I think he knew it would happen, so he made sure I was always ready to start preparing with him. When I was little, and Durza was teaching me something, I would constantly ask if Murtagh was better than me or not. Durza got mad then. He thought I was far superior. He punished me for even thinking about Murtagh. I wasn't allowed to see Murtagh. At all. Galbatorix said if we were to perform at our best we must have no distractions. I think he just knew we were strong and didn't want us revolting or something. Because we _were_ strong. I trained with a Shade, and I could deflect any magic that was thrown at me. I _was_ strong. Was. As in not anymore. I guess that's why the king was so anxious to not have me anywhere near Murtagh now. I might rub off on his precious _protégé_. Now I'm just an extra ornament in his highnesses castle. Ugh.

I once swore fealty to the king. I once believed he was the greatest Rider and would always be, and that he would always train me. Ha. Now I wish I could find that new Rider I've heard about. This new man is supposed to already be past my magic ability, and it took me _years_ to become what I am. He's only had a few months or something. May he come and murder the king in his sleep…

"Nyala? Are you awake, Milady?" I could hear Thaeilla through the hazy confines of sleep. I was only half awake and my body was curled into a ball to keep warm beneath the bedclothes. Thaeilla was probably coming to collect my dirty clothes, so I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light in the room. I wrenched myself away from the clutch of the bed sheets wrapped around me, ultimately ending up on the cold stone floor. Growling, I opened my eyes fully and stood up. Thaeilla was smiling and shaking her head. I glared at her as I struggled to stretch the soreness out of my body. She tried to hide her grin and began to tidy up my room. It wouldn't take her long; it never did. My room was remarkably small for such a large castle and very sparsely furnished. Glowering, I fished underneath my pillow for a section of rag I had put there the night before and tied my annoyingly long hair up with it.

"Don't worry about bringing me breakfast this morning, Thaeilla." I told the young maid as I strode to my wardrobe. "I'm going for a walk and I'll get something from the kitchens on my way out." I pulled from the wardrobe some trousers a brown tunic and my sword belt. I dressed quickly in one corner of the room, relishing the rough feel of the material on my skin.

"Yes, Milady." Thaeilla answered, knowing how I looked forward to my walks alone on the castle grounds. I sighed. I felt so useless; I hadn't trained in days and I could almost feel myself wasting away. I belted my sheathe and strode out the door.


End file.
